The Omega Gods
by OmegaCurse
Summary: The horrible Durzak has been released upon the world and the only thing that stands between it and us are The Omega Gods can they defeat this looming figure? My first fanfic so please be nice. Its a bit short but yeah its worth it please R
1. The Beginning

**The Omega Gods  
**  
Prologue

Once long ago there were four main islands of the world Maple. Each of there worlds had a powerful monster of its own strength. For the island of ice there was the Fire Durzak. For the island of Volcanoes there was the Ice Durzak. For the island of desert there was the Lightning Durzak.Finally on the island of storms there was the Earth Durzak.Long ago they did 1 special thing while attacking boats travelling to different islands the met each other. The event destabilizing the equilibrium of the delicate world and another Durzak was made it was of no one element but all of them. The worlds began to rebuild and all was normal again in a matter of a few years but that baby Durzak lived on the small island long abandoned and the small beast flourished having the power to fly and breath under water it was hunting young Crimson Balrogs in no time. Finally after many decades it emerged more powerful than any of its parents.(Here the real story begins)

"AHHHHHHH!" The great warrior fled from the path of the great beast his shield bumping clumsily on his arm. The beast let out a great roar pursuing the warrior with ease. It was within the warriors range its head pulled back then it let out a huge ball of flame the armour fell off the warrior then the beast let out the darkness of its heart a dark streak of light hit the warrior he was dead before he hit the ground.

Chapter 1

_'I am OmegaSeraph I belong to the Omega Gods we are the only guild that has survived the terrible slaughter of many we have witnessed and fought the Durzak.  
He has brushed aside lvl50 warriors pulverised level 20 mages crushed the lvl25 archers and squashed the many rogues. We have fought and lost every time we fight the huge figure of Durzak and we plan to never give up but we need weapons greater than our own. A new boy has entered our guild level 10 skilled at all arts easily defeating me in a meditation contest beating OmegaZircon an assassin in a agility contest and knocking my warrior off his feet. We ask u to grant us some weapons for him and us.'_

Signed the Omega Gods 

"Hey guys any of u wanna do a bit of practice" I said." sure why not Snoopy I'll vs. you in archery" replied OmegaNightX. we spent the next hour shooting at each other with blunt arrows being fairly fast I was able to avoid the arrows Night wasn't so fast only able to avoid the majority finally we both collapsed down tired and sweating our arms aching. Then a small army of undead mushrooms smashed through our fence we leapt to our feet being only level 10 I was of no use the cleric rushed out to aid the bowman who already had a quiver of sharp arrows slung on his back." We mean u no harm we were sent by the masters of the four we were told to give u these and to tell you that u were to meet them," said the first mushroom producing 5 brown packages." and for you his eyes narrowed at me u are to eat this, this will level u to just under your leaders level." said another mushy coming forward with a small bean. I went forward cautious and took the bean and ate it. I had a small sensation in my stomach which grew until it was felt throughout the whole of my body. I was a level 69 beginner I laughed. The others looked at me." time to move to the towns we are to meet lets go see our weapons first though. They opened their parcels cautiously the mushrooms said they were leaving and left. Inside each of the parcels was a weapon much greater than the one they carried now they lifted them and felt the power surge through their body. I opened my one inside was the strangest thing I had ever seen. It was a lump of pure light i touched it and it formed into a weapon. Even as a weapon it was made of light. It had formed into the weapon I had wanted for the journey to the town a orb wand. An orb was on one end and on the other was a small dagger point, very sharp.

"Now let's move out!" shouted Seraph we all moved out and walked on killing some of the minions of the Durzak on our way to town. Finally we arrived having no real trouble we entered the great hall. There sat the great four at a round table five seats around them were empty we sat down." hello Omegas we all know each other except for Snoopy here but he will know us soon enough." we started talking about the experiences with Durzak and talking about how powerful he was." You are the only people to ever have survived an attack by the Durzak u realizes so I must do one thing to make sure u are truly the real Omegas." We were suddenly attack from all directions by the great ones but we fought long and hard. I fought no one but helped." TO YOUR LEFT SERAPH!"I screamed I pointed my wand and the great one went flying another approached me from behind I felt it and with the sharp side of my wand I tried to stab him. He blocked and stabbed back I parried then used claw to try send him flying he reacted by raising a shields around himself the claw scratched it but little else.


	2. Battle On

Chapter 2

We continued in the fierce battle the newcomer was definitely no normal warrior or mage he seemed to possess the skills of all the classes. I struck again he parried and he stabbed I dodged and struck with claw he summoned a shadow which absorbed the damage and disappeared he slashed at me with holy arrow I used my wand and struck with the blunt side of my wand hitting him on the head he stumbled back I cast his holy arrow back at him and finally he was thrown back he hit the far wall and slid into unconsioucness.It was then I realised they had all stopped and had watched my battle." I accept the fact that you must be the Omega's as you have thrown us all off our feet now." said the old magician." there are five of you who is the fifth." said Night," he is also like Snoopy he is however more advanced than Snoopy in all fields. The shadowy figure was suddenly behind the warrior. He said in a deep mature voice" I am Omega Polar when you said Omega guild they came to me and asked me I will be the one who trains you Snoopy and Spellz I am a magician mostly so I will train you as well.

So it became that we were trained by the four great ones and Omega polar for a few weeks we did nothing but train but soon the time would come when we would face Durzak again.

Training was near complete the 2nd and 3rd job advancement trainers had turned up saying that the monsters from Orbis had joined the ranks of the Durzak and had raided the city only the bravest had fought, only the best survived. Being outnumbered they had fled using one of the emergency warships.

We could all sense the slaughter of the innocent beginners on the beginners island where large numbers of red snails were slowly killing the beginners. It was the worst for me as I could see through their eyes I felt their pain. By the end of training I was taking all the masters on at once but I was barely winning slowly subdued the ferocity of the attacks and dragon roar. The mages pouncing on me with the increased strength. Finally it was time to go and fight him.

we made our slow trek to the forest of Ellina where it was rumoured that the Durzak had taken over most of the mages fleeing to our hideout many of the strong warriors mages bowmen and thieves had come armed with only the best weapons. The mages were armed with the best mage gems the warriors armed with the strongest swords the rangers were armed with gold arrows and oak wood the thieves were armed with ilbies and steelies.

We camped out the first night 2portals away. finally we made it near the entrance the thieves using dark sight went through first.20 were sent only 5 came back 3 hermits and 2 chief bandits we decided to storm the place the Omega guild would go first. I entered the portal I braced myself then went through I was immediately attacked from all sides it took 1 swift flick of my light sword and the monsters were disappearing in darkness as happens when u join the Durzaks side. Then I saw it the huge towering figure of the Durzak my comrades appeared beside me." we're with u all the way Snoopy"," lets go!!"

We all moved out encircling the beast. Suddenly a group of wild beasts surrounded us. "Hello rescue team we'll be helping u irradiate this beast and send him to hell, WHERE HE BELONGS!! CHARGE" he screamed we all went in for the kill our comrade at arms appearing through the portal every seconds they took our backs killing the monsters going from behind us a few of the priests joined us and a few snipers." let fly your arrows" roared the commander the gold tipped arrows flew through the air the Durzak with a mighty swing of its wing sent all the arrows flying at us. I saw this in slow motion then I acted upon instinct I caught the one coming at me cast a shield around my guild loaded my light Crossbow and fired all in the blink of an eye.


	3. Death Or Life

Chapter 3

The golden arrow glistened as it shot through the air flying fast enough to pass through any monster but could it pass through the Durzak? It whistled through the air it made contact penetrating the thick hide."RAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"the Durzak roared in pain as the arrow sunk deep into his heart. It was then he released his most deadly attack, the dark heart, "...during this attack the Durzak will die..."the words rung through my head then i remembered"...this attack will also kill every living piece of matter. Suddenly nothing mattered to me but saving everyone's lives. I raised a shield around me defending myself my chest seemed to split as I tried to expand the shield."AHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"the pain was excruciating slowly my life force was diminishing and then the attack was released and all I had done was defend myself of course the attack had its limits and they were small. The attack was used I felt the cold wave of death pass me although I had the shield up I was still shaken my friends were instantly destroyed dead before they knew wat hit them they were all dead I was knocked back I slammed into a huge tree I went black but managed to see the huge figure of the Durzak diminish into darkness and drop a single thing a bottle full of glistening water then I blacked out.

I came back around still lying beneath the trees the remains of my friends and allies lay around me i went over to the bottle of sparkling liquid there lay the only known bottle of The Water Of Life i opened the bottle and poured it onto my hand then I released myself the water glowed in the bottle ad suddenly it exploded in a glow of brilliance and everything good was alive once again I felt this all then I passed out unable to give any more of my life force to help the water of life.

I woke up in a hospital I was connected to a drip a nurse came in." Welcome back Mr Omega you have officially recovered I congratulate you and your also 4million mesos richer." "Heya Snoopy sup man nice shot by the way…" The conversation continued through the day everyone was glad that the Durzak had been killed. That day was the day of much celebration and so was the next but would the peace last forever.

**The End**

**Authors Note: well thank you for reading this story it has been a pleasure writing it for you it is my first fan fic so please be nice if you want me to write another one I will gladly do so just ask.**


End file.
